Weselące się narody
Weselące się narody – ogólnoświatowa seria zgromadzeń o charakterze międzynarodowym, zorganizowanych przez Świadków Jehowy w roku 1946. Kongres międzynarodowy W dniach od 4 do 11 sierpnia kongres międzynarodowy odbył się w Cleveland. Był to pierwszy kongres międzynarodowy zorganizowany w jednym mieście. Uczestniczyło w nim przeszło 80 tysięcy osób, w tym 302 delegatów z 32 krajów, a ochrzczono 2602 osoby. Wśród osób ochrzczonych na tym kongresie był również Arnoldo Castro – pierwszy Świadek Jehowy w Nikaragui, który po powrocie do Nikaragui podjął służbę pionierską. Program był przeprowadzany w 3 sesjach: porannej, popołudniowej i wieczornej w 20 językach: angielskim, arabskim (112 uczestników), duńskim (700 obecnych), fińskim (134 uczestników), hiszpańskim (1009 uczestników), francuskim (525 uczestników), greckim (564 uczestników), litewskim (132 uczestników), niderlandzkim (193 uczestników), niemieckim (953 uczestników), norweskim (700 obecnych), ormiańskim (76 uczestników), polskim (1470 uczestników), portugalskim (78 uczestników), rosyjskim (272 uczestników), słowackim (840 uczestników), szwedzkim (700 obecnych), ukraińskim (800 uczestników), węgierskim (685 uczestników) i włoskim (574 uczestników). Przewodniczącym zgromadzenia był Grant Suiter. Delegaci zostali zakwaterowani w hotelach oraz w specjalnie przygotowanym miasteczku kempingowym. Wynajęto też 38 pociągów, którymi zostali przywiezieni z różnych części Stanów Zjednoczonych. W czasie przerwy serwowano również posiłki. Pozostałe kongresy W Norymberdze Świadkowie Jehowy w Niemczech uzyskali zgodę na wykorzystanie na zgromadzenie byłego hitlerowskiego placu defilad – Zeppelinwiese. Kongres odbył się w dniach od 28 do 30 września. W drugim dniu zjazdu Erich Frost, który dziewięć lat spędził w hitlerowskich obozach koncentracyjnych, wygłosił wykład publiczny „Chrześcijanie w piecu ognistym”. Oprócz 6000 Świadków Jehowy przemówienia tego wysłuchało 3000 mieszkańców miasta. Ostatni dzień zgromadzenia zbiegł się z terminem ogłoszenia wyroków w procesie norymberskim zbrodniarzy wojennych. Amerykańskie władze wojskowe zapowiedziały wprowadzenie na ten dzień godziny policyjnej, ale ze względu na postawę Świadków Jehowy wobec hitlerowskich prześladowań umożliwiono im kontynuowanie kongresu. Przewodniczący zgromadzenia oświadczył: „Za cenę przeżycia tego dnia, który jest zaledwie przedsmakiem triumfu ludu Bożego nad wrogami w bitwie Armagedonu, warto było przesiedzieć 9 lat w obozie koncentracyjnym”. Wypowiedź ta była często cytowana przez prasę międzynarodową. W kongresie zorganizowanym w Magdeburgu uczestniczyło 6000 osób. W Niemczech zorganizowano również kongresy w Offenburgu (5–7 października; 620 obecnych), Kaiserslautern (850 obecnych) i Hamburgu (12–14 października; 4000 obecnych), Mühlheim (2500 obecnych) i Bielefeld (19–21 października; 2000 obecnych); Berlinie (2, 3 listopada; 2000 obecnych), Halle (9, 10 listopada; 1000 obecnych), Görlitz (16, 17 listopada; 1800 obecnych) oraz w Lipsku (7, 8 grudnia). W październiku w Teatrze Miejskim w São Paulo program zgromadzenia przedstawiono w języku portugalskim, angielskim, niemieckim, polskim, rosyjskim i węgierskim, a wysłuchało go 1700 osób. W pierwszym ogólnokrajowym zgromadzeniu w Rumunii zorganizowanym w dniach 28 i 29 września w Arenale Romale w Bukareszcie uczestniczyło 15 tysięcy osób, wśród nich prokurator generalny kraju i rumuński sekretarz ministra spraw wewnętrznych. Ponad 1000 delegatów przyjechało na kongres specjalnym pociągiem. Wielu z delegatów miało ze sobą okolicznościowe afisze informujące o zgromadzeniu. Pod koniec września 1946 roku odbyło się w Besedním du̇mu w Brnie pierwsze ogólnokrajowe zgromadzenie dla Świadków Jehowy w Czechosłowacji, w którym uczestniczyło 1700 osób. Wśród uczestników zgromadzenia był Franz Zürcher z Berna w Szwajcarii, autor książki Krucjata przeciwko chrześcijaństwu zawierającej raporty z niemieckich obozów koncentracyjnych, przemycone przez Świadków Jehowy, przebywających jeszcze na wolności w Niemczech w drugiej połowie lat 30. XX wiekuKsiążka ta została opublikowana w 1938 roku w języku niemieckim, francuskim i polskim. Opisywała przeżycia niemieckich Świadków Jehowy, którzy nie poparli nazizmu.. W dniach od 4 do 6 października odbyło się – w dwóch językach – zgromadzenie w Cirque Royal w Brukselii dla 2000 obecnych. We wrześniu i październiku w kongresach, które odbyły się w Oslo, Bergen i Trondheim, uczestniczyło ogółem 3011 osób, a 52 ochrzczono. Liczba głosicieli w Norwegii wynosiła wówczas 766 osób. Po raz pierwszy kongres odbył się w Panamie oraz Surinamie. Większe zgromadzenia odbyły się również w Manili, Montrealu, Johannesburgu, w krajach karaibskich (San Juan w Portoryko; Trynidad i Tobago oraz Barbados) oraz w innych krajach. Inne oficjalne kongresy w roku 1946 Inne oficjalne zgromadzenia zorganizowane przez Towarzystwo Strażnica odbyły się w różnych częściach świata. We wrześniu pierwszy po wojnie kongres ogólnokrajowy odbył się w Katowicach. Uczestniczyło w nim 5300 osób. Program zachęcił Świadków Jehowy w Polsce do gorliwej i ujednoliconej działalnościW czerwcu 1946 roku we wsi Borówek odbyło się pierwsze powojenne nieoficjalne zgromadzenie z udziałem 1500 osób. Chrzest odbył się w sąsiedniej wsi Poperczyn, w rzece Żółkiewce. Przyjęło go 260 osób.. Ogólnokrajowe zgromadzenie z udziałem 600 osób odbyło się w Nyíregyházie na Węgrzech. Dwudniowe zgromadzenie zorganizowano również w Inzejn w Birmie, w którym uczestniczyło przeszło 100 osób. Publikacje * „Przebudźcie się!” (zmiana nazwy czasopisma „Pociecha”), * Wyposażony do wszelkiego dzieła dobrego (podręcznik), * Niech Bóg będzie prawdziwy (podręcznik), * „Książę Pokoju” (broszura), * „Weselcie się, narody” (broszura). Dodatkowo w języku hiszpańskim wydano Konkordancję do Biblii Świętej (opartej na przekładzie 'Version Moderna'). Ważne punkty programu * '''Wykład publiczny:' Książę Pokoju (opublikowany również w postaci broszury). * Rezolucja: Przyjęto specjalną rezolucję dotyczącą ogłaszania biblijnego orędzia o panującym od roku 1914 Królestwie Bożym, którego władcą jest Książę Pokoju, Jezus Chrystus oraz o tym, że jest to jedyny rząd powszechnego pokoju, bezpieczeństwa i sprawiedliwości. * Petycja: Wystosowano petycję do prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Harry’ego Trumana, zawierającą prośbę o ułaskawienie około 4300 Świadków Jehowy skazanych i uwięzionych za chrześcijańską neutralność. Jednym z głównych punktów programu był wykład „Zadania związane z odbudową i rozbudową”, w którym – na kongresie w Cleveland – Nathan H. Knorr poinformował o planowanej rozbudowie drukarni Biura Głównego i domu Betel oraz rozszerzaniu działalności misjonarskiej Biblijnej Szkoły Strażnicy – Gilead. Zaraz po tym zgromadzeniu Nathan H. Knorr oraz Milton G. Henschel wyruszyli w podróż dookoła świata, by przystąpić do realizacji zapowiedzianych przedsięwzięć. W przemówieniu „Wyposażony do wszelkiego dzieła dobrego” Nathan H. Knorr ogłosił wydanie nowej książki „''Wyposażony do wszelkiego dzieła dobrego''!”, która miała posłużyć za podręcznik w szkole służby kaznodziejskiej prowadzonej w zborach. Ponadto wydano książkę „Niech Bóg będzie prawdziwy”, która w latach 1946–1968 była podstawowym podręcznikiem do prowadzenia przez Świadków Jehowy bezpłatnych domowych studiów biblijnych z osobami, które poznawały podstawy zasad biblijnych. Na kongresie ogłoszono wydanie pierwszego numeru czasopisma „Przebudźcie się!”, które od 6 października 1937 nosiło nazwę „Pociecha”, a wcześniej „Złoty wiek”. Na kongresie międzynarodowym w Cleveland przekazano sprawozdania z prowadzonej działalności na Alasce, w Argentynie, Australii, Austrii, Brazylii, Danii, Dominikanie, Finlandii, Grecji, na Hawajach, Holandii, Hondurasie, Indiach, Irlandii, na Jamajce, Kanadzie, Kostaryce, na Kubie, Meksyku, na Nowej Fundlandii, w Nikaragui, Norwegii, Paragwaju, Południowej Afryce, Portoryko, w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Szwajcarii, Szwecji, Tajlandii, Wielkiej Brytanii oraz w Europie, Afryce, obu Amerykach i Oceanii. W czasie trwania serii kongresów i po ich zakończeniu, w roku 1946 w języku angielskim wydano Report of the „Glad Nations” Theocratic Assembly (Sprawozdanie z teokratycznego zgromadzenia pod hasłem „Weselące się narody”). Kampania informacyjna W miastach kongresowych zorganizowano kampanię informacyjną, polegającą na rozpowszechnianiu specjalnych zaproszeń na zgromadzenia. Przedpołudnia od pierwszego do trzeciego i piątego dnia programu międzynarodowych kongresów przeznaczone były na działalność kaznodziejską. Uwagi Źródła * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów) Kategoria:Kongresy